Feathers in the sky
by Black Diamond75
Summary: Rephaim se encontraba pensando en la azotea sobre los sucesos ocurridos recientemente incluyendo el enfrentamiento con su padre cuando Zoey aparece y esta llorando ¿Que hara Rephaim? DEBEN HABER LEIDO AWEKENED para entender este fic xD


**Domo domo mina-san!**

**He aquí un fic que he tenido en mente desde hace dos meses pero no me atrevía a publicarlo pero bueno aquí esta**

**No piensen mal plisss (yo se porque lo digo)**

_**Declaimer: Esta saga no me pertence (ojala TTMTT)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plumas en el cielo<strong>_

_**Capitulo único**_

_**General Pov**_

Rephaim estaba solo en la azotea mirando el cielo de esa tan esplondorosa noche, con su nueva apariencia, ya que le pareció una buena idea estar a solas por un ratito mientras todos comían y hablaban.

"_Aun no puedo creer que me enfrete a mi padre"_pensaba mintras miraba hacia las estrellas y comenzaba a divagar en los sucesos que habían pasado recientemente, desde el encuentro con su padre hasta la aparición de la Diosa.

Estaba algo incomodo con respecto a vivir en los tuneles, no es que le molestara estar con los amigos de Stevie Rae, es solo que cambiar de mando tan rápidamente fua algo repentino.

El nunca pudo haber imaginado que se enamoraría, ya que el mismo se llamaba mounstro y ue hecho del odio y la lujuria; lo mas raro fue que se sintió atraído por uno de los tanto enemigos de su padre.

"_Mi padre"_

Habia olvidado por completo que sin su presencia, Kalona puede ser maltratado por la Tsi Sgili, tanto por haberse rebelado como por aparecerse en publico cuando no debería.

Y no solo su padre sino también sus hermanos, quienes ahora deberían saber su decisión y deberían odiarlo por haber _traicionado_ a su padre.

Rephaim se sentía culpable y mucho; y por mas que quiera ayudar a su padre no podría ya que ahora esta con Stevie Rae y sus amigos y si lo ayudara la lastimaría.

Volvió a mirar las estrellas, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a tantas preguntas que no sabia que existían en su interior hasta ese dia.

Se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que casi no noto cuando alguien venia subiendo por las escaleras.

Se puso en posición de ataque pensando que podría ser Neferet o alguno de sus engendros o _iniciados rojos malignos_ como los había llamdo Stevie Rae.

Pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a Zoey Redbird, ahí sola y sin su guerrero/guardian.

Rephaim también noto la sorpresa en su cara al verse mutuamente, digamos por primera vez, desde el cambio.

El noto que Zoey Redbird estaba usando una blusa morada de mangas cortas con la insignia de la Diosa bordado en la izquierda, y llevaba unos jeans normales con unos zapatos morados.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando sus coloridas ropas que no se dio cuenta que ella comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Etto… no quería m-molestarte, y-yo s-solo v-venia a…-

-No importa, igualmente yo ya me iba-dijo Rephaim mientras iba en camino a las escaleras.

-Espera Rephaim, n-no quise enfadarte, yo solo venia a pensar-dijo Zoey mientras se adentraba mas en la azotea.

Rephaim miro con curiosidad a la chica; dijo ¿enfadado?, el no se había enfadado, sino que le pareció algo incomodo estar ahí solo los dos, debido a los problemas del pasado.

-Dime, ¿Qué sentiste cuando tu madre murió?-dijo Zoey Redbird mientras lo miraba fijamente.

El, que le estaba dando la espalda, se sintió ofendido por esa pregunta y había fruncido el ceño, justo cuando iba a responderle, su aspecto hizo que su humor descendiera.

Zoey Redbird estaba con los ojos muy hinchados y rjos debido al exceivo llanto, su cabello estaba despeinado y su rostro reflejaba tristeza pura.

"_Acaso su madre…"_

-Si la pregunta te ofendió no la respondas, me disculpo por mi insolencia-dijo ella mientras volvia su mirada a las estrellas.

Rephaim dejo soltar una gran suspiro y se acerco muy despacio hacia donde se encontraba Zoey Redbird.

-En realidad no llegue a conocerla, porque como sabras, cuando nosotros nacimos, nuestras madres morían y nuestro padre nos llevaban muy lejos de las personas cherokee.-dijo el mientras seguía mirando las estrellas.

Ella lo estudio con la mirada y Rephaim decidió voltear a verla.

Ambos se miraron fijamente por un buen rato hasta que Zoey Redbird sonrio y mientras sonreía una lagrima salió por su mejilla derecha.

-Sabes que mi madre murió ayer en el dia-dijo mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a sollozar.

Rephaim no sabia que hacer en esa situación, ya que la mejor amiga de Stevie Rae estaba llorando a mares, y a su lado.

"_¿Qué Deberia hacer en estos momentos?"_pensó el mientras solo colocaba tímidamente palmaditas en su espalda.

"_Rephaim, quiero que tu y Zoey se lleven bien, ¿podrías hacer eso por mi?"_Rephaim había recordado lo que Stevie Rae le había dicho unos días atrás.

El volvió a suspirar e hizo que la chica se levantara.

-Dime Zoey Redbird ¿tu amabas a tu madre?-dijo con una voz entre seria y melancolica.

Ella solo asintió tímidamente hacia el.

Rephaim continuo: -Si tu la amabas, entonces dejala ir.

Zoey se lo quedo viendo con una mirada de signo de interrogación.

-No te entiendo-dijo mientras lo veía fijamente.

-Quiero decir, que si tu amabas a tu madre debes de dejar de atormentarte constantemente con las palabras _Yo pude_ o _Yo hubiera_ eso no hara que tu madre regrese a la vida-dijo el mientras iba en camino hacia las escaleras.

Pero justo cuando iba a bajar, Zoey Redbird lo llamo; el se giro y sintió un gran peso que casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Gracias, Rephaim, eres un buen amigo-dijo ella mientras se iba en dirección a la escalera.

-D-De nada-dijo el mientras bajaba junto a ella y trataba de repetir en su cabeza las palabras que la mejor amiga de Stevie Rae había dicho.

"_Gracias, Rephaim, eres un buen amigo"_Rephaim se había sonrojado por las palabras que ella había usado y como lo había llamado.

Cuando el llego vio que todo el mundo se lo quedo viendo y eso hizo que su sonrojo aumentara hasta el de un tomate.

-¿Rephaim, estas bien?-dijo Stevie Rae aparciendo de entre la muchedumbre.

-Si-fue su corta respuesta.

-Demonios, estas tan sonrojado que pareces un tomate modificado genéticamente,ven necesitas aire-dijo ella mientras tomaba a Rephaim de la mano y se lo llevaba lejos de todo el tumulto.

-Rephaim, gracias-dijo Steie Rae mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-¿Por qué?-dijo el

-Por consolar a Zoey, y ayudarla-dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

"_Gracias, Rephaim, eres un buen amigo" _Rephaim jamás olvidaría las palabras de Zoey Redbird ya que fueron tan sinceras que l también comenzó a considerarla como una _amiga._

* * *

><p><strong>Domo domo mina-san!<strong>

**Me gusto mucho como termino y en especial lo que escribi! (ególatra!) bueno…**

**Tengo ganas de leer el noveno libro, y releer los que tengo no me ayudan a disminuir mi intriga _ _U**

**Espero que dejen sus reviews si les gusto y si no les gusto… que se le puede hacer xD**

**Att: Black Papermoon75**


End file.
